


Sodium chloride

by Petra



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: The taste of salt is everywhere.





	Sodium chloride

The taste of salt is everywhere on the ship. It permeates the food even before the officers must eat salt pork. It coats hands and clothing and penetrates the mouth as if sailors were swimming instead of floating.

The salinity is particularly strong behind the ears, weaker on the nape of the neck, and in the crevices where the body's natural scent is strongest, the salt pools and becomes unpleasantly overwhelming even to a loving tongue.

Such is the offhand explanation Kennedy gives his shipmate for the tub of hot water, their first night on leave. Hornblower accepts all three.


End file.
